The Father Becomes the Son
by SpiritualSaber86
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Son to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Father to MINATO NAMIKAZE?  Naruto while fighting Madara goes back in time, while in the past he sees a small orphan boy and ADOPTS HIM? The story a father and son can overcome all.
1. Authers NoteIntroduction

This is the first ever installment of The Father becomes the son.

I will update off and on

Remember that I will take criticism and even flaming however do so at your own discretion

Also I don't like the whole nine tailed **DEMON **so you will never hear that word in any of my stories **_EX Nine-Tailed fox SPIRIT _**

If you don't feel that you can review on than you can email me

You can give me tips _(recommended)_ or you can flame or criticize me to your hearts content however I ask that after you flame me you tell me something I've done right _(if you can)_

You can also give me story ideas and you can ask for any of my ideas

You can see my ideas on my page when I post them I will put an update in my latest chapters

MY FINAL THOUGHT

Don't take life too seriously no one ever makes it out alive anyway

Make sure you have you pet spayed or neutered

GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY


	2. Madara's Blunder

CHAPTER ONE: MADARA'S BLUNDER

Alright the first true chapter of THE FATHER BECOMES THE SON is here

"Hello how are you" REGULAR DIALOGUE

"_Fine, you got me, I'm emo" _INNER DIALOGUE/THOUGHT

"**HAHAHAHA, I KNEW IT "SPIRIT**/BIJUU DIALOGUE

"_**THAT'S HILARIOUS" **_SPIRIT/BIJUU THOUGHTS

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO/**_**STORY START\**__

Hi there, My name is Naruto Uzumaki You may know me as the leaf villages most number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja and the man who defeated Pain, but what you don't know is that after the fourth great ninja war started and I joined the battle something weird happened, I got sent back to the past and that is where my tale begins, the tale of how my father became my son

"Rasenshuriken!"

"Amaterasu!"

"Come on Naruto you'll never defeat me, just accept it and ill rip the Nine-Tails and you can join your parents in the afterlife"

"Never, I'll never allow you to get your hands on the fox, your done for Madara."

"Grrr, Damn brat I will have the Nine-Tails and not you or anyone will stop me"

The two S-Class jutsu faced off in a battle of wills. Which would be stronger the completed legacy of the Fourth Hokage or the Legendary Flame that was said to burn for seven days. Not one would give an inch however the Rasenshuriken was starting to pull forward centimeter by centimeter, Madara couldn't believe his eyes, his Amaterasu wasn't gaining the elemental advantage that fire had over wind. That oversized wind ball should have fueled its flame, but that wasn't happening the Rasenshuriken was EATING the flames of the great fire.

"HOW are you doing this, my Amaterasu should have destroyed that glorified wind ball, Not the other way around."

"Heh, you see, Madara, my Rasenshuriken doesn't attack just any old place, my jutsu attacks on the cellular level, which means that it can disrupt the chemical change that fuel your flames."

"Brat, you think you're so smart, don't you, well try this on for size. Fire style, Amaterasu Flamethrower."

Out of nowhere a stream of black flame threw itself straight at the Knucklehead Ninja. Thinking fast he charged up another Rasenshuriken, this one unstable, and threw it into the path of the fire, as soon as the fire and wind ball met, a giant explosion of black flame and white wind blew Madara and Naruto back.

"Curse you brat, you've been a pain in my side for too long, ill find another way to complete my goals, but for now I can see the end of the Namikaze forever. HAHAHAHA! Say goodbye Fox-Brat. Kamui!"

"Shit, he's going to send me to another dimension, I have to use Hiraishin, I may not have it complete but it's the only way to save myself."

At that moment, as Madara's Kamui was pulling him into itself, Naruto quickly threw a tri-pointed kunai into the distance, but as he was initiating the jutsu, Kamui closed in around him, with a yellowflash, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze disappeared into another dimension, or is he?

Don't miss the next exciting installment of The Father Becomes the Son 

Madara- "Hahahahahaha, finally I am free from the meddling presence of that fool Namikaze and his son, hah-what, wait what do you mean, _Or is he? _You mean I'm not free of him?"

SpiritualSaber- Weeelll, no not really, you see the point of the story isn't about you, its about the wonderful relationship of a father and son who kick evil ninja but together, nine times out of ten its probably going to be yours that they kick.

Madara- "What you mean their going to still meddle in my plans, I thought since I sent him to another dimension this story was going to be about me."

SpiritualSaber- "A story about _**You**_, please, you are my least favorite character, why would I write a story about you?

Madara- "Because fangirls love me as Tobi?"

SpiritualSaber- Yeah, that's my cue to leave. See ya weirdo."

MY FINAL THOUGHT

A word to the wise is unnecessary; it's the Stupid ones that need the advice

Make sure to have your pet spayed or neutered

Buenos Nachos a Todos

(_Goodnight Everybody_)


	3. A Talk with the Third

CHAPTER 2: SETTLING IN/A TALK WITH THE THIRD

First I want to say thanks for all that favorited my story and subscribed to it, thank you all, then I want to say thank you to Batripe for sending me my first review. This is why I'm doing this because I love Naruto and I love writing, now I may not be very good at it, however I am going to keep doing it because I love it, but you guys sending me advice is great and I encourage you to do it, if you've got to be a little harsh to get your point across, by all means go for it I will not get angry or defensive I appreciate all your comments this will be your story as much as it is mine, so go ahead and put your opinion out there, and if it doesn't show up, keep sending me as many ideas as you want, they will not be ignored.

Now to go into my first ever review

From Batripe: _**I just have one question. Will all chapters be this short, or just the prologue? Can't say anything yet since I can't decide if I like it or not from a few lines Good luck anyway**_

Now to answer your question Batripe, I don't know if my up coming chapters are going to be this short however I am going to do my best to make them as long as I can, the last chapter was a starter, a setting of the pace if you will, it was to get me to where I need to be to do the best I can do I did chapter one in one day to get my mind in the right mood , so I could hammer out the plot and direction the story is going to go. The coming chapters will have a much deeper thought process, (_that doesn't mean the last chapter didn't have a deep thought process_), and a greater dialogue flow. I believe that everyone will get something out of this story

Once again thanks to Batripe for the great review

"Hello how are you" REGULAR DIALOGUE

"_Fine, you got me, I'm emo" _INNER DIALOGUE/THOUGHT

"**HAHAHAHA, I KNEW IT "SPIRIT**/BIJUU DIALOGUE

"_**THAT'S HILARIOUS" **_SPIRIT/BIJUU THOUGHTS

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO/**_**STORY START\**

In a forest several yards from a village with three stone faces overlooking its people, a young man, about eighteen years of age is laying in a crater the size of a house, after a few minutes, starts to stir

"Ugh, huh, where am I, the last thing I remember is, MADARA, where are you, you treacherous snake?"

Naruto looks around to find himself in a crater; he jumps out to see a forest, but not any forest, the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Wha- what am I doing home, last thing I remember I was fighting Madara on the outskirts of Iwa, I had better go see the elders, they might help me figure out what's going on."

So Naruto headed off to the direction of the village, however, he noticed something weird, the trees were shorter, they were younger, the trees he remembered were taller, thicker, and had more leaves. Naruto keeps that bit of information for later and doubles his speed to reach the village.

As he reached the gates he noted that the gates were newer and had fewer dents that came with the second and third ninja wars, his thoughts drew back to trees he had passed on the way to the village, they were also newer. His brain was kicked into overdrive to figure out what those two facts meant, as he looked into the village, he noticed the third piece of the puzzle, ninja, ninja were everywhere, walking around in the streets, jumping across the rooftops , and some standing together conversing on the latest here say that was spread over the village. That was impossible, all available ninja, except for the bare minimum to protect the village, was on the front lines, yet here were hundred, if not thousands of shinobi acting like there wasn't a war going on. It then hit him like a chidori from Sasuke, Madara used Kamui on him, he was in another dimension. He was in a konoha from another dimension.

After convincing the guards at the gate that he wasn't a threat to the security of the village, he made his way to the Hokage tower, as he walked, he saw something that made him look twice, The Hokage Monument, it only had three Faces, the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, and the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. What it meant, he didn't know, but he was going to find out, doubling his efforts, he made it to the Hokage tower in minutes, however getting to the hokage's office was another matter, he had to make up an excuse for seeing the leader of the village.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was informed that the Hokage would now see him. As he walked In he saw something he had only seen In pictures, a young Third Hokage. His eyes started to mist up as he saw a younger version of his unofficial grandfather; however his knowledge of being in another dimension kept him from running to the man and giving him a bone-crushing hug,

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the Third Hokage had seen him enter and had seen the myriad of emotions playing on the face of this stranger, as he saw his eyes come back in to focus, he cleared his throat to get the stranger's attention, as soon as he saw that the stranger was listening he spoke."

"Greetings, young man, how may I help you today?"

Naruto suddenly heard a clearing of a throat and looked to see the Third Hokage looking at him, studying him; he then heard the middle-aged leader speak.

Hello Lord Hokage, before I begin, may I ask what date it is?"

"Certainly, it is January 21, 120 ARS, (_After Rikudo Sennin_)"

"What, 120 ARS, that's impossible, that means that I didn't get transported to another dimension, I went back in time, that means that the second ninja war hasn't happened yet"

"What do you mean you got transported back in time, **who are you**?"

Naruto looked up at Sarutobi and realized that he had spoken aloud his realization that he had unknowingly traveled into the past, he realized he would have to explain everything about himself if he didn't want to be thrown in the loony bin, so he began to explain who he was and his theory on how he had ended up there.

"Well now, that is quite a story, Mr. Uzumaki. However, I have one question, if what you say is true then why were you so surprised about how you arrived here?"

"That's the thing, I didn't realize that the Hiraishin would affect Madara's Kamui in such a way, I didn't know the full effects of the Hiraishin to begin with. I haven't fully mastered the technique enough to know the Jutsu's full aspects; I just used it to try to escape Kamui."

"Hmm, well that was very foolish; executing a technique without studying all aspects of its effects can be dangerous if not deadly. Knowing all information pertaining to a jutsu is key to utilizing it to its full potential."

"Yeah, I know, I usually make a habit to master a jutsu before using it in a battle situation."

"Well, lets talk about what you'll do while you're here; I assume that you will want to be a shinobi?"

"Yeah, with no idea how to get back home, I can't do anything else, I might as well get used to the fact that I'm stuck here, who knows I might just make a difference with future events, I have a vague knowledge of how the Second and Third Ninja Wars will go, and I can keep select people that we'll need alive from dying… However I have to ask, how are Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru?"

"Well they are in good health, however, Jiraiya and Tsunade bicker like brother and sister, and Orochimaru is starting to distance himself from us, the death of his parents six months ago hurt him deeply."

"Well I'd get a handle on him, he will be a problem in the future, I suggest more one on one training, however, not in the ninja arts, train him to let go. You have to teach him that death is a natural part of life, if you continue to ignore his darkness, and steadily train him to get stronger, all you're going to have is an unstable time-bomb that might be this village's downfall if you don't nip this growing darkness in the bud."

"You might be right, I will think on your advice, in the mean time, however, we need to talk about your living arrangements. I have only one apartment that is vacant, that I can think of, it's a newly built complex that we've built that gives orphans a place to stay when their residence at the orphanage has come to an end when they get to old. Its right outside the Red-Light District I'm afraid, that was the only available construction space we were able to acquire, so cheaply.

"Wait; please don't say it's the complex by the old archive building."

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, its located by the Central Archive, why do you ask?"

"Huh, I've lived in that building all my life, I guess I'm cursed to live in that building forever, please say its not #311"

"No, an orphan already resides in that apartment; you will live in #312. It has had no previous owner and will be perfect until you find yourself in a position to find other living arrangements. "

"Very well, can't say much, I guess. I'm not picky in where I lay my head, a side effect of my childhood I suppose, well, I guess I'll head out and speak with you tomorrow.

Naruto stood up to leave, as he did, the Third handed him a set of keys and a slip of paper, as he walked out of the office he glanced at the paper

"Heh, always thinking."

As Naruto walked away the slip of paper fell out of his pocket revealing its contents for a second before the paper combusted instantaneously.

**Naruto **

**While you are here you will be known as a refugeE whose family was murdered by whirlpool's higher ups, this will explain your presence in the village and keep the wrong individuals from learning your true origin.**

**The Third Hokage **

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO/STORY END\**

Naruto- So that's the second chapter huh?

SpiritualSaber- What, you didn't like?

Naruto- Its not that I didn't like, but, come on there was no action.

SpiritualSaber- Well what did you expect, you have to explain how you are going to live there without having the village say "Hey, That guy isn't a ninja for us, how is he here, Blah Blah Blah.

Naruto – Yeah, well, you could have let me beat someone up, like Jiraiya, or Orochimaru.

SpiritualSaber- Heh, you'll never learn.

Drop me a line and give your opinion, so don't skimp on the advice, remember that this is your story as much as it is mine. So let the words come forth

MY FINAL THOUGHT

Remember, the Road to Success is always under construction

Make sure to have your pet spayed or neutered

GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY


	4. An Orphan's Wish

CHAPTER 3 An Orphan's Wish/the Mysterious Stranger

Hey guys, sorry for the VERY LONG wait but my grandma broke her hip and was put in the hospital for a week, then rehab for three weeks then the hospital again for a day, then as I start to write a new chappie for you guys my wifi card on my computer goes on the fritz so a lot going on the last few months

NOW on to SpiritualSaber86's Review corner

I've had a lot of reviews from you guys and few of them were saying bad things so I guess I'm doing something right. My favorite review I've gotten is:

**I like it. I think you've got a great story idea to work with here. Despite what you believe, not every story needs to be over detailed. I think you're doing a great job getting to the point of things. Making it a little longer would be great, but as you already stated you may be doing so. So-Yeah**

**I have a feeling I know who the orphan in #311 is **

**Sefieshuko **

SpiritualSaber86's Response HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY POWER MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Just kidding thanks for the great review, I know it's a little late but you guys are great for sticking with me

"Hello how are you" REGULAR DIALOGUE

"_Fine, you got me, I'm emo" _INNER DIALOGUE/THOUGHT

"**HAHAHAHA, I KNEW IT "SPIRIT**/BIJUU DIALOGUE

"_**THAT'S HILARIOUS" **_SPIRIT/BIJUU THOUGHTS

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO/**_**STORY START\**_****_

Naruto trotted along the familiar pathway to the NEW START Apartment building. He was interested to see it not dilapidated and crumbling, as he turned the corner he saw in bold letters

NEW START APARTMENTS

Find your New Start at NEW START

"Wow, that's impressive." Naruto stated as he looked upon the bright new apartment complex that looked almost nothing like the hovel that he had lived in all his life. The slanted roof, while in his time were crooked as the Civilian Council, were a sleek mahogany color while the dirty grimy walls in his time, were now a creamy eggshell white.

Naruto's mouth hit the ground with a THUD as he stepped into the beauty that was a newer version of his apartment. Brand new sectional couch with modest 31" television, cedar coffee and end tables. The Kitchen was stocked with high end appliances of the day, a gas range with stove top broiler, bread and convection oven, a double door fridge with bottom freezer, completely stocked of course, oak cabinets with granite countertops and backsplash with island and microwave.

The bedroom was also nice with; queen sized bed, cedar nightstands and faux ivory lamp, 27" television, and oak desk. The Bathroom had a flushmaster deluxe, most of which were still the best toilets in his time, a Jetstream 1000, the first Jacuzzi tub ever to exist, and a fully stocked med cabinet.

"This is a far cry to how they will look a few years from now" Naruto said as he looked around his new place of living.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door, as he opened It he was surprised to see… a woman about 20 years of age. Naruto was rendered speechless as a brown haired beauty turning to meet his gaze.

"Hello, my name is Misaki Kaito, and I am the supervisor of New Start Apartments, what is your name?"

"Its nice to meet you Misaki-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am a refugee from Whirlpool Country. The Hokage has allowed me this apartment until I can purchase my own."

"Well then, enjoy your stay, if you need anything, than I'm down on the first floor, room #122.

In Apartment #311

It was another day for Minato Ichiroku, he had studied up on village history and he even purchase a second-hand book of fuinjutsu (apparently wrote by a famous ninja named The Gallant Jiraiya, the only Jiraiya he knew of was this weird grown up that always peeked in on the women's bathhouse, the perv) He also bought a second hand set of Training Kunai and Shuriken, he couldn't wait to start the academy in six months. He had dreamed of becoming a ninja all his life, so he could grow up and have a family; Minato had no luck when it came getting adopted, hence his situation. When asked why the answer was always the same; "That hair is unnatural." He didn't know what was so unnatural about it, it was his hair, he didn't dye it and he didn't try anything with it, it was just that way. As he was contemplating that a knock came at the door.

"Hello Minato, how are you today?"Misaki greeted.

"Just fine, Misaki-san, how are you?"Said Minato. "Busy, a new tenant just moved in and I have to get his papers signed and filed away." Groaned Misaki. "A new tenant, but, I thought that you said that a new tenant wouldn't come for another year." Minato declared. "Well this one is a special case, you see, this guy is a refugee from the Whirlpool country, supposedly, his family banished him or something." Said Misaki, mysteriously.

"Did he do something bad?"

"I don't think so, the Hokage told me that he messed up a big ninja mission and he was banished, but, do you want to know the weird thing,"

What, what's weird, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow, the weird thing is his hair is the exact same as yours, the same color the same style, even your weird sideburns (?)."

"Really, do you think we're related?" Asked Minato, excited. "Dunno, could be, anything is possible. You should go meet him, but not tonight, he needs to settle in and you need to take a bath, have you been out training all day?" "Yes, but that's only because I want to be where clan children are when they start school." "What about civilian children, they're not going to be at that level, why in such a hurry." Misaki asked worriedly. "The sooner I become a ninja, the sooner I can have and protect a family."

"Minato, you're six you shouldn't be worrying about growing up right now, you should be out playing and enjoying your childhood, you only have your innocence for so long until it's gone, doubly if you're a ninja." "I don't want a childhood, I want a family, do you have any idea what it's like to go around the village seeing all the happy families around, and knowing that you don't have one, coming home to a empty apartment and wishing that someone, anyone would come and make you feel loved."

" You're right, Minato, I come from a family, I come from a loving home, I can't tell you that I know what you feel, however, I know that you are strong for carrying this with you for so long. I know that someday you will get that family, you want, and I hope when that day comes; you still consider me family."

Misaki walked out of the room, leaving a sad and lonely Minato Ichiroku.

As Naruto was lying in bed, his thoughts suddenly turned to his father, where he was now, was he in a house with his Obaa-san and Ojii-san, or was he with another member of the Namikaze Clan. As he sank into a deep sleep, that moment he would never guess he was twenty feet to his right wishing for the family, he has never had.

/END\

Again sorry for the long wait. Now to answer questions you'll no doubt have

Misaki is my OC; she will be playing a major part of the Story, as you can see, she and Minato Has a mother-son relationship going on.

Minato's last name is his date of birth, minus the Year EX January 6th Ichi = One Roku= Six Ichiroku 1-6: Don't worry he won't have it for long.

Naruto's back-story is he goofed up a high class assassination and was banished for the political backlash that the Uzumaki family received

Hope that answered any Questions you have so far, if not send me a review and I'll answer it to the best of my ability.

Misaki- So Minato and Naruto are Father and Son, right?

SpiritualSaber86- Right

Misaki – But, their roles will be switched, right?

SpiritualSaber86- Sigh, Right?

Misaki- SQEEEE, that is so sweet, this is going to be really cute right, family moments, heartfelt speeches, right"

SpiritualSaber86- UHHH, No, there will be action, suggestive humor and a sprinkling of (Wink, Wink, nudge, nudge, click, click, whoohoo.

Misaki- Ugh, Men.

MY FINAL THOUGHT

Remember: If you die in an elevator, make sure you push the up button.

OYASUMI NO MINA

(GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY


	5. The Exam and The Meeting

CHAPTER FIVE: EXAMINATIONS AND THE MEETING

Hey guys Chapter five of THE FATHER BECOMES THE SON.

You guys are the best, your reviews give me more and more reason for me to do this, reading you guys' reviews are the highlights of my day, no really, I take care of my Grandma, and while I love doing it, you guys give me something to think about, and your comments are like little pick me ups. So thanks for that

Now for **SpiritualSaber86**'s Review Corner

This Week's Review comes from

**HIKARINOTENSHI-SAN**

**What he's not a Namikaze yet?... OMFG. My brain just exploded. xP UPDATE I WANT TO SEE MINATO GET ADOPTED SOON!**

**BTW is Misaki going to be as a love interest for Naruto or something? **

**UPDATE! **

Well Hikari, while you won't get to see Minato Adopted this chapter you will get to see him get adopted in a few chapters, maybe as soon as Next Chapter, that will be our little secret, now all of you who are not HIKARINOTENSHI-SAN, pretend you didn't read that … I SAID PRETEND.

Without any further ado

THE FATHER BECOMES THE SON

"Hello how are you" REGULAR DIALOGUE

"_Fine, you got me, I'm emo" _INNER DIALOGUE/THOUGHT

"**HAHAHAHA, I KNEW IT "SPIRIT**/BIJUU DIALOGUE

"_**THAT'S HILARIOUS" **_SPIRIT/BIJUU THOUGHTS

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO/STORY START\XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE—CRASH

Metal shrapnel flew as a fist hammered into Naruto's new alarm clock, as he stretched and groaned, he remembered where he was. He stripped and entered the shower. After the shower he dressed in his spare clothes, which consisted of a black muscle shirt, orange and black trench coat, a pair of black leather pants and a pair of leather combat boots. ( I like black, its my favorite color to wear) It was a gift from Jiraiya-sensei; he just didn't wear them because he liked his clothes. As he finished dressing himself a knock was heard.

When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of a Baboon masked ANBU, the ANBU proceeded to hand him a scroll. Without a word the ANBU disappeared with a swirl of leaves. As Naruto was opening the letter, Misaki walked up to him.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san, how are you doing today?" said Misaki.

"Good Kaito-san, I'm heading to the Hokage Tower, to see what the old man wants." Naruto greeted

Misaki looked abashed, "Uzumaki-san, I ask you to not disrespect the Hokage in my presence, besides, he isn't that old, merely in his forty's. Misaki said heatedly.

"Sorry, Misaki-san, I forget that many don't realize my calling people by nicknames, you see, when there is someone I respect or admire, or if I see them as family, I give them a nickname, for example, I call the Hokage: Old Man. Explained Naruto, chuckling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just that, I owe the Hokage a lot, and I get a little heated when someone bad-mouths him."

"Really, I know what you mean; he's given me a new chance at life, after I botched that assassination. I really, admire him, hence the nickname. Ya know, the chance to redeem myself is something that I ever thought I would ever get, ever since the Uzumaki family took me in. For a while their, I thought I had a family but they just wanted another tool in their arsenal."

"You're an orphan?"

Yep, I don't know where I come from originally, but I remember the Uzumaki family finding and adopting me. They found me in a harbor town on the outskirts of lightning country, so I'm told."

Wow, what a coincidence that you, an orphan would come to stay in an orphanage apartment building… You know, there is this orphan in the room to your right that looks just like you. I'd really like for you to meet him when you get back."

"Looks just like me, what do you mean?"

He has your hair color and st

yle, and he also has your blue eyes. If you didn't have those funny marks on your cheeks, I'd say you were twins."

"Well, let me see what the old man wants and when I come back, we'll see this so called Mini-Me.

As Minato dressed, his mind went to his talk with Misaki, and his harsh words to her. He hadn't meant to snap at her, he just wanted a family badly.

He stepped out of the front door, and as he finished locking the door, he bumped into Misaki.

Hey, Misaki-Chan, how are you?" Minato Greeted. "Fine, Minato, just finished my rounds, what's on your agenda, more training?" Said Misaki. "Yeah, I really want to try Tree Climbing, to get my chakra control up." Stated Minato, Excitedly. "Well, when you get back, come to my office, and we'll meet your look-alike, okay." "Okay."

As Naruto walked away from his apartment he remembered the scroll that the ANBU had delivered. He quickly and swiftly opened and read the scroll. He threw it in the air and made a few hand-signs and blew a small stream of fire, igniting the note, as he walked away the note quickly burned away.

It said

_**Naruto, **_

_**Come to the council chambers, second floor, and third door to your left. We will examine your ninja skills, as to ascertain your rank. Remember your back-story, you will be grilled as to find any holes in your story.**_

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

_**Third Hokage **_

Naruto stepped into the dim chamber as he looked upon the ancestors of the Leaf Village's most prestigious clans

A man in his thirty's with his sandy blonde hair in a mullet, a Yamanaka, obviously.

A Woman in her early forty's, her harsh lavender eyes glaring at all who dared to question her leadership, a Hyuuga, but a female clan head, huh.

A young man in his teens, a smile on his face studying him discreetly, three tomoes in each of his blood red eyes. An Uchiha smiling, and not evilly, who would've guessed.

A man grinning ferally, showing off his elongated incisors. An Inuzuka, surprise, surprise.

A Female yawning boredly, eyes unfocused and openly wishing she wasn't there right now, three guesses, a Nara.

A Woman,(at least he thought it was a woman) her face covered by a tall collar, studying him carefully, an Aburame, he thought of Shino, _**shudder**_.

And a large heavyset elderly male, munching on a piece of dango, an Akimichi, hmmm.

The Third, eager to start, cleared his throat, getting everyone's undivided attention.

"I have called this council session, because, we have a young man here, wanting to join our village. His village banished him, because of a botching of an assassination. The reason for the failure was the assassination target was a pregnant woman, and he does not kill innocents, the target was to kill the woman to gain control of the daimyo, who was married to the target, the child was his. Allow me to introduce to you, Naruto Uzumaki, formerly, of the Uzumaki Family."

The Council muttered to themselves before the Hyuuga spoke: "Why so hesitant to eliminate the target, to be a shinobi is to kill your emotions and ethics, if you cannot do this, you're not worthy of calling yourself, Ninja.

"I am not murdering an innocent civilian, I am not a monster, I am a human, and I will not become a machine, killing all who I am commanded to kill. I will do as my emotions and instincts tell me. I listen to them all, my logic, my instincts, and my emotions, work as a team. I will not ignore any of them, they guide me, not rule me.

The council, again, mumbled to themselves.

"A very solid answer, however your emotions, when you let them 'Guide you' can control you." The Yamanaka stated, eyeing him warily.

"Sometimes, your emotions need to be let go, however there is another side to that. Your emotions control you, as to not allow logic to override emotion. Balance is the key to a great shinobi."

Most of the council looked impressed, the few who didn't is, the Hyuuga, and a few on the civilian council.

"Now that Young Naruto has survived your interrogation, we will adjourn to the training grounds to evaluate his skill level.

Minato sighed as he dropped from the tree he was practicing Tree-Climbing on. He had made some progress, however, not as much as he had hoped. His Chakra Control wasn't where he wanted it, but he had six months until he joined the academy. He was confident he could get it where he wanted.

As he wiped his brow he decided to call it quits for the day, when he gathered his gear, he heard voices coming close to where he was. He recognized the Third Hokage's voice and a few others. Panicking, he quickly hid in a nearby bush.

"Training Ground #59 will suffice for our needs; it's out of the way, so we shouldn't disturb anyone."

As the council made their way to the edge of the grounds, the Hokage snapped his fingers and three ANBU appeared in a flash of smoke, they bowed quickly to the Hokage, and then snapped to attention.

The Hokage spoke with authority as he told the ANBU about their purpose.

"Deer, Mouse, Raptor, you are the best in your respective fields. Deer your taijutsu is unmatched, Mouse, your Genjutsu skills are legendary, and Raptor, your Ninjutsu skills make you a force to be reckoned with. Your mission is to evaluate Young Naruto's skills in each of your fields."

"HAI, LORD HOKAGE."

"Naruto, you will first face Deer in a taijutsu only match, then you will be subjected to Mouse's Genjutsu; he will subject you to an E-Rank, D-Rank, B-Rank, and finally an A-Rank genjutsu. Finally, you will face Raptor in a Ninjutsu Contest. You will display your best Jutsu, and your affinities, if you've discovered yours yet."

Minato's head was spinning as he heard what this 'Naruto' had to do for the Hokage. As he looked from the Hokage to Naruto, his heart skipped a beat. Misaki had been right, the man facing the Hokage looked just like him he was shocked he had his same hair, and everything. His heart started to beat faster and faster. This guy had to be related to him somehow. He would never guess just how right he was.

Naruto and Deer faced each other, as the council looked on excitedly. The Hokage looked around at the councilors and smirked at their faces.

As fast a Minato's future signature move, they were off, Deer started with an axe kick, aiming for Naruto's jugular, Naruto dodged, and followed up with a roundhouse kick that connected with a CRACK. Deer flew twelve feet in the air before righting himself, and going back on the offensive. Naruto and Deer traded blow after blow, none seeming to hit, however Deer was able to get a quick knife-edged chop to Naruto's neck. Naruto dodged the incoming kick, but was rocked by the chop; he dropped like mercury in a thermometer in January.

It seemed as if Naruto was down for the count. His breath was ragged as he tried to pick himself up. He shakily stood as Deer charged again, determined to end the match. Naruto, seeing the attack, shifted, unconsciously into the Arashi no Kobushi, his personal style that he created while training with Killer-Bee.

Deer was caught… Well he was caught like a deer in headlights. He tried to dodge the lefts and the rights that were coming but the unpredictability got to him as he ran into one hell of an uppercut.

Naruto threw a barrage of attacks; however Deer was able to narrowly dodge them all. As he threw punch after punch, he finally saw an opening in his guard: as Deer dodged his kick, he threw the mother of all punches. He heard the CRACK of his fist hitting the side of Deer's head, seconds later he dropped to the ground unconscious.

The council looked on as Deer was checked by the medic. Naruto walked up to the Third Hokage.

"So, what do you think?"\

"Very impressive, Naruto, you have definitely shown Sannin level Taijutsu. Next up is the Genjutsu portion of the exam.

One Genjutsu Exam Later 

"Very well, your Genjutsu abilities are lacking. You were able to dispel up to the B-Rank Genjutsu. Finally the Ninjutsu portion of the exam."

Naruto and Raptor Stand side by side as Hyiana Hyuuga, with her Byakugan active, presided as referee. Raptor went first as he flipped through Hand-Signs he called out: "Fire style: Flame of the Apocalypse." A stream of white hot fire erupted from his mouth and split into three streams and converged on a unsuspecting training dummy, needless to say the dummy was ash.

Naruto made the sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he held his hand out and the clones started to expel and rotate wind chakra and form it into a sphere. Seconds later a fully formed Rasenshuriken launched against the training dummy. Again the dummy was turned into mulch.

"What was that, I've never seen anything like it."

It's called the Rasenshuriiken; it is an S-Rank Ninjutsu, and my second strongest technique.

Your second strongest, what's your strongest jutsu?"

It's a variation of the Rasenshuriken, called Rasenhakai; however its event horizon is too big to demonstrate here. "

Minato was breathless, that jutsu was the coolest thing he had ever seen, he had seen the fire jutsu, and was impressed, however, when he saw that Rasenshuriken, was blown away, and there was an even stronger version of It, his mouth was watering at the mechanics of the technique, Naruto had to be some kind of genius to create the jutsu.

"Next is the Affinity demonstration."

Again Raptor flipped through Hand-Signs, and a stream of fire destroyed a dummy, a few more signs later the smoldering flame was doused.

After Raptor stepped off to the side, Naruto stepped up:

Without hand signs Naruto lifted a river of water up from the stream, they formed crude shurikens and shredded through the training dummy.

He flipped through Hand-Signs and a narrow plateau of earth rose from the ground and split into flat projectiles.

"All right-" The Third Hokage was interrupted when Naruto flipped through more hand-signs and blew a stream of fire out of his mouth.

Before Sarutobi had the chance to talk, Naruto started to fly through even more Hand-Signs and lightning gathered in his hand, he charged a dummy and impaled it with his lightning induced hand.

Finally Naruto went through two Hand-Signs, and put his hands out in front of him…

Minato was just exasperated, this guy had four elemental affinities, while he didn't know much about them; he knew that many ninja only had one, this guy had FOUR! Suddenly, he started to feel something pulling him forward, he grabbed on to a tree next to him, trying not to fly away.

The council looked in awe as an invisible force started pulling debris toward him; suddenly a flash of gold came into their vision. They realized it was a child, before anyone could act; Naruto had the boy in his arms,

Naruto was relieved, when he saw the boy flying through the air, he had feared that he wouldn't be able to act quickly enough.

As he set the boy down he gazed at his face: the boy looked just like him, his breath left him as he looked into the boys eyes, he uttered one word

"Dad?"

/END STORY\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I finally learned the Evil Cliffhanger of doom jutsu!

Q and A time

First Naruto knows all those techniques and the Arashi no Kobushi because he did more than just practice the Jinchuuriki cloak while he was with Killer-Bee

The reason he did the Rasenshuriken is because come on, it's his signature, and Naruto without his signature move is a Naruto I don't want to know

The Rasenhakai is a little something I cooked up, you will love it

Kakashi, as an I'm proud of you gift taught him the Chidori

The reason he can use all five elements is the combination of sage mode and his Jinchuuriki cloak

If I've left anything out review and ask me and I'll post the answer on my Profile,

If anyone can draw Naruto in the outfit I described, that will be great, I'll reward you with a putting a character you come up with in the story.

Sarutobi- Don't you think you've overpowered Naruto?"

**SpiritualSaber86**- No, he's not overpowered, he's Kage Level

Sarutobi- No, I'm Kage level and I can't do the things he can do.

**SpiritualSaber86**- No your lower Kage level, Naruto's Upper SS-Rank, bordering SSS-Rank

Sarutobi- What rank am I?

**SpiritualSaber86**- Lower S-Rank

Sarutobi- Damn youth, always got to show up the older guys.

**SpiritualSaber86**- Anyway…

MY FINAL THOUGHT

Remember, everybody has Photographic Memory, some Just don't have the film

Remember to have your pets spayed or neutered

GUTE NACHT ALLE

(GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY)


	6. They Meet

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I know that I promised that I would update sooner, however I've gone through three pre owned computers before I had to shell out 700 dollars for a brand new one

SpiritualSaber86's Review Corner

**_...WAIT JUST A SECOND! (o O) Did Naruto REALLY just say that! Seriously? FOR KAWARIMI'S SAKE, IT'S LIKE SAYING TO EVERYONE THERE 'Hi! I'm a delusional whacko with father issues! Nice to meet you!'! HIRUZEN! SAVE THAT BLOND IDIOT'S A$$!...AGAIN! Update soon please! xD_**

**_P.S: Naruto should find himself some friends and start calling them by weird nicknames. And if he should ever get himself a genin team, he call them his little ducklings cuz they'd follow him around like a momma duck...Speaking of which, Naruto has yellow hair, the color of a duckling, Sasuke's hair was the shape of a duck's butt, and Sakura was a bit quack. xP_**

My response: Mwahahahahahaha….. Hahahahaha… heh ducks

Chapter 6: They meet

"Hello, how are you" REGULAR DIALOGUE

"_Fine, you got me, I'm emo"_ INNER DIALOGUE/THOUGHT

"**HAHA, I KNEW IT" **SPIRIT/BIJUU DIALOGUE

"_**THAT'S HILARIOUS"**_ SPIRIT/BIJUU THOUGHT

XXXXXXXX\START/XXXXXXXXX

"Dad?"

"Huh, d-did you just call me dad,"

What, no, I-it's just that you look like my father."

Minato looked to this mysterious man who looked like him. An awkward silence fell upon the two, until Hyiana Hyuuga interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I thought you were an orphan."

"I am, however when I was found, I had a photo of my father on me," turning to Minato he said, " you're the spitting image of him, I lost the photo long ago, but I'll never forget his face."

As Hiruzen Sarutobi looked between the two blondes, he immediately realized the connection between the two. Naruto was obviously the future offspring of Minato, however before he could think more on the subject; Minato grabbed the older blonde in a bone crushing hug.

"I know why you said dad, because you're my daddy. Right, I'm right, aren't I?"

Naruto, who knew who the young child was, was confused. Didn't his father live with the Namikaze clan?

"I'm Minato, if you didn't know dad, Minato Ichiroku. What's your name? Where's my mom? Why did you give me up for adoption, didn't you love me?"

Minato's voice went from excited to hurt, as he fired question after question. Naruto was taken back to his child hood as he listened to Minato's questioning. He remembered asking the Third Hokage the same type of questions His father was asking him. His heart clenched as the tears in the young blonde's eyes began to fall

Minato felt tears fall as his 'father' stared at him. Did he not want him? Did he no- His thoughts were cut off as he was wrapped in a warm hug, he wrapped his small arms around the man who he thought was his dad

"I am very sorry Minato, I'm sorry that you've been holding on to this pain, and I'm sorry I have to say that I am not your dad.

Minato's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it; this guy said he wasn't his dad.

"B-but you look just like me, if you're not my dad why do you look like me."

"I don't know, Minato, but I know that you can't be my son."

While the exchange between the two blondes was happening, the Hokage was wielding his keen intellect, as he thought about the situation.

He had seen Minato's feverous desire for a family. He also knew that Naruto's past would assure that Naruto went with his newly formed plan

"Ahem, Young Minato, I can verify that Naruto here is not your biological father;" at this, Minato looked devastated, "However I believe that Naruto and you are somewhat related."

When Naruto heard the Third Hokage speak, he felt a shiver up his spine; the only time that happened was when the old man would get an idea in his head that he just couldn't refuse. As he looked into the eyes of the Sarutobi clan head he saw an understanding and deviousness, which always put him on edge when he was younger, now brought the same feeling.

The Council of clan heads looked on wondering how the bizarre events would end. Many seeing the calculating look on the face of their Hokage knew that he had found a solution to the problematic series of events that found them.

"Naruto, you have a history as an orphan, do you not?"

"Yes, I was alone before the Uzumaki family found me. I don't remember a lot, just being alone and wondering why I didn't have a family, I remember that I wondered where my parents were, and if they loved me, if they abandoned me."

Minato was shocked, this guy was the same as him, and he was saddened that this man he thought his father had once felt the same pain that he felt.

Hiruzen cleared his throat yet again as all eyes were on him.

"Young Minato that is how you feel now is it not?"

All Minato could do was nod his head as the Third spoke again.

"Naruto, Minato and you share a painful past, you're both orphans, and despite not being his biological father, you handled his emotions with care like a parent would.

You both, just from what I've seen, are so much alike. So Naruto, how would you like to become the boy's adoptive father?"

Minato looked at the Lord Hokage in hope. Could he really get a father, a family? It was like living in a dream. He looked toward Naruto, and hoped beyond hope.

Naruto, on the other hand, was cursing the Hokage. He knew that the old man was up to something but to throw this on him was just crazy, he was only Twenty years old for goodness sake.

After looking into Minato's extremely hopeful eyes, he knew that he would agree, because he knew that if he didn't, that a small child would be crushed.

He sighed, "I would love to become Minato's father. However I don't have the room for another in my room at the orphanage apartment.

Hiruzen looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and looking at him.

"I believe I have a solution, your ninjutsu and taijutsu skills are high jounin rank and your ability to create jutsu is astounding, therefore I am giving you the rank of Elite Jounin, and the opportunity to allow you and Minato to create a clan, you can create your own clan name and you will receive a seat on the council, however only after you marry and have two offspring. Minato will be listed as one, and you will have five years to have another

Naruto and Minato looked on dumbfounded as the Hokage spoke officially and with authority.

"As for lodging, there is a compound that is available for you, the former tenants were the Naka clan, but they abandoned the village a little over a month ago so it shouldn't be in too bad of shape. We will of course have to purchase furniture for the main house. That was taken when they defected.

Now if you're going to start a clan you will have to think of a name , If you use the name Uzumaki, the royal family of Whirlpool Country would find get angry, and we don't need the political backlash, so that's out of the question, and I doubt that you want to keep the last name the orphanage issued you, Minato.

Naruto thought for a moment. What would he name the clan that he and his father turned son were starting. As he thought about the situation something struck him, what of the Namikaze and his father's role as the Yellow Flash. From what he heard, they were a famous clan from, they had had only a few members, and the only reason they were so famous was his father, and his grandfather, apparently his grandfather had been a hero in the Second Ninja World War. The strange thing is he has never even heard his grandfather's name….. Wait it couldn't be, he couldn't be, could he?

"Is the surname Namikaze taken?"

Sarutobi and the Clan heads looked to each other and shook their heads in a negative, which meant that, he was _**destined**_ to be blown back to the past, he was destined to meet his father, and that meant that he was destined to become his own grandfather.

He was ripped from his thoughts when the old man cleared his throat.

"You wish to take the clan name Namikaze, then?"

Naruto looked to Minato to gauge his reaction to the name, and saw a look of happiness and the irrefutable hope that this was not a dream. He knew that Minato had no trouble with the name.

"Yes, we shall be known as Naruto and Minato Namikaze.

Suddenly Naruto felt a weight on his side; he looked down to see Minato hugging his leg. He chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

Well, why don't we head back to my office and make it official.

Misaki Kaito was heading home to after completing her shift at the orphanage. As she passed the villagers, giving each one a happy greeting, she thought of Minato and his look alike, how would the boy react when they met? Would he get his hopes up, what if the man was somehow Minato's father, what if he wasn't and Minato hopes of having a family were crushed once again, she loved Minato like a son, she would've adopted him, but she didn't have the income, or the housing to support him. Hearing him speak of not having a family tore at her heart, she wanted to hold him and tell him that he had a family, that he had her.

So lost in thought was she, that she bumped into a strong chest, looking up, she saw that it was Naruto, as she was about to apologize, she noticed who was with him.

She, of course, recognized the Hokage, and the clan heads of the Leaf Council, but the last surprised her.

"Hey Misaki-san, you'll never guess what happened."

Misaki, who saw the boy's happiness, thought back to her earlier thoughts, it seemed as if the blondes were indeed related. But, because he was so excited she played along.

"What happened, Minato"

"The guy you said looked like me; he was by my usual training ground getting e-evaluated by the Hokage. The first test was a taijutsu exam. It was awesome. He fought some guy like Wolf-san, named Deer, then he went through a genjutsu exam, it was kind of boring, but then, he and another guy in a mask named Raptor showed their best jutsu, it was so cool, he did like five super cool jutsu, one wind, one fire, one earth, one water, and one lightning, the wind one was an awesome ball thing that looked like a shuriken, it blew a training dummy into pieces."

"Really?"

Yup, and guess what else, I thought he was my dad, cuz we look alike and stuff, but turns out he wasn't." At this, Minato lowered his head, however a moment after he lowered it, he rose it to show a blinding smile. "But, Lord Hokage asked if he wanted to adopt me, and guess what… He said yes."

Misaki's eyes widened, he had agreed to adopt Minato. She was angered, he had just arrived to the village, and he was adopting _her _son.

Just as she was about to protest the boy's adoption, she looked down at his smiling face. He looked so happy, before she had the time to think anymore, Minato spoke again.

"The Hokage has even given us Clan Status, and I have a new name." Minato struck a silly pose as he shouted to the world. "My name is Minato Namikaze, future shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

XXXXXXXX/END\XXXXXXXX

Alright, guys that's another one in the books. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get Naruto and Minato's meeting, and the adoption published before I start to get in the action.

As you might have seen Sarutobi initiated the process of the adoption, and it looks like Naruto was meant to be pulled back in time and meant to be Minato's father

Also, I've foreshadowed some tension between Naruto and Misaki so don't expect a happy family right away, Naruto and Minato as well as Naruto and Misaki will butt heads

ATTENTION!

I'm looking for someone to draw the scene where Naruto and Minato are hugging after Minato asks him if he's his father

If I didn't explain the scene enough here it is:

_**Minato's voice went from excited to hurt, as he fired question after question. Naruto was taken back to his childhood as he listened to Minato's questioning. He remembered asking the Third Hokage the same type of questions his father was asking him. His heart clenched as the tears in the young blonde's eyes began to fall **_

_**Minato felt tears fall as his 'father' stared at him. Did he not want him? Did he no- His thoughts were cut off as he was wrapped in a warm hug, he wrapped his small arms around the man who he thought was his dad **_

Minato: "ALRIGHT, THAT IS AWESOME"

SpirtualSaber86: You liked it?

Minato: "Yeah it was so cool the jutsu he did last chapter were so cool!"

SpiritualSaber86: Last chapter, you were supposed to say something about this chapter

Minato: "Eww no way, this one was all sappy and gross."

SpiritualSaber86: Most of the sappy stuff was coming from you.

Minato: "Hey don't blame me, blame the writing staff."

SpritualSaber86: I am the Writing Staff

Minato: "Heh, I rest my case."

MY FINAL THOUGHT

Everyone needs to believe in something. I believe I'll have another beer.

Remember to have your pet spayed or Neutered

BONNE NUIT BISOUS a TOUS


	7. Movin' on up

Chapter 7 Movin On Up

IIIIIIIII'MMMMM BBBAAAAACCCKKKK

That's right I'm back from Alaska, before you ask I'll tell you about it later, but first let me start by saying

HEELLOOO , I missed you so much. Two months in my hellish nightmare that is Alaska I broke my iPhone, and couldn't get another one until I had an upgrade, so I had this infuriating POS until two weeks ago. When I got back I immediately started to find TFBTS challenge stories, and I found one,

Thus the First ever SpiritualSaber86 Your Just Awesome Award goes to

Drumroll plz

Dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdum… okay I can't type a drumroll, sigh.

**_Mrs. Kitsune_**

**_YOU ARE JUST PLAIN AWESOME!_**

**_YOU'RE SO AWESOME I CREATED A NEW WORD FOR AWESOME._**

**_MRS. KITSUNE YOU ARE SMACKTACULAR._**

If you have a daddy!Naruto and son!Minato story pm me the title and I will peruse it and award you for your efforts.

So without any further ado

CHAPTA SE7EN

"Hello how are you" REGULAR DIALOGUE

"_Fine, you got me, I'm emo_" INNER DIALOGUE/THOUGHT

"**HAHAHAHA, I KNEW IT** "SPIRIT/BIJUU DIALOGUE

"**_THAT'S HILARIOUS_**" SPIRIT/BIJUU THOUGHTS

The former Minato Ichiroku looked around his orphanage apartment one more time. Earlier today he was a simple orphan boy whose greatest wish was to have a family. Now he was Minato Namikaze, son of Naruto Namikaze, a man who was as weird as he was powerful. For one thing he was always going on how Konoha was lacking a decent ramen stand; another reason was his constant oaths to destroy the fourth wall, whatever that was. (1) However, Minato did not care about his adopted fathers numerous quirks; all he cared about was the fact that he finally had a dad; that he finally had a family.

"Hey, Minato, hurry up! We still have to hit my place and then head to the furniture shop." A masculine voice bellowed from outside ripping him from his thoughts. He sighed and yelled back. "Coming Dad," man, he was already getting comfortable with calling this man his father, "I'll be out in a sec." Taking another last look, he flicked the lights out and closed the door for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki, now known as Naruto Namikaze, spotted his father turned son exiting the apartment they had both spent their childhoods living in. It was amazing that the apartment was passed down like an orphan family heirloom. Minato smiled as they walked next door to his apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and they both stepped in. Naruto instructed Minato to sit on the couch while he gathered his belongings. He then stepped into his bedroom and found his two scrolls. He opened the first and quickly sealed the items and clothing he had unpacked and left the room. He walked in the bathroom and gathered his hygiene products and also brought them to his bedroom. After he made sure that all of his possessions were sealed and the scrolls were in the side pockets of his pants, he walked out and turned to Minato. "So, are you ready to start furniture shopping?" He asked, smiling." Minato looked at his new father and nodded. He was really looking forward to picking out stuff for his room.

The two Namikazes walked casually down the streets of the market district, looking at the merchants selling their wares. They turned to see a shop named Mito's furniture and appliance. As they stepped in, they saw a huge selection of leather couches, Mahogany tables, and the like. Across the building lied hundreds of high end appliances (from the day). Minato led Naruto to the kids' bedroom sets, and after some looking around found a Cedar ninja themed bedroom set, complete with chest of drawers, two end tables, a small entertainment center, and, a twin size bed with matching sheets, and comforter. When Minato was taken care of; Naruto chose a mahogany bedroom set. It contained the same items as Minato's, except a small difference, the adult bedroom set also contained a mahogany wardrobe. After the bedroom sets were taken care of they also decided on a black leather couch with matching recliner and coffee tables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

After buying a houseful of furniture and appliances, they sealed their purchases up and headed to the Hokage Tower.

They arrived twenty-five minutes later after some father-son bonding; they met with the Hokage's secretary. She ushered them in when they said they had an appointment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi was enjoying a break in the day's paperwork, when the two blondes quietly stepped in. He saw Minato's excited face and knew that they had just come from a furniture shop. He smiled at them as he delved through the top drawer in his desk for a certain set of keys. As he tossed them to Naruto, he saw the grin on Minato's face grow.

"So, the Namikaze Clan gets a home, eh?"

Minato's grin quickly exceeded a million watts. Naruto gazed at Minato with affection, his father reminded him so much of himself when he was a child, so quick to excite however secretly holding on to a lot of pain. His own childhood was fraught with psychological and physical pain. Naruto at that moment made a promise, a promise that would prove to be the hardest to keep.

Hiruzen looked to the new father and son and saw a healing that would take years to complete, but he knew that the new Namikaze would endure and be better for the experience. As the two left he swore he saw a visage of his sensei in their shadow; looking back and smiling at him assuring him that the future was secure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm, what's up, Minato?"

What was it like being a shinobi for the Hidden Whirlpool Village?"

Naruto was caught by surprise by the question, sure he expected people to ask how he was banished, but he didn't think he would have to think up a story about his time with the Uzumaki.

Minato looked at his father with suspense. His original reason to be a ninja was to gain a family. Now that he had a father, he wanted nothing but to make him proud. He wanted to know everything about his dad; he wanted to be just like him. He wanted to be the greatest ninja ever; he wanted to be, be, HOKAGE!

Naruto saw emotions flit across his son's face, when his face settled on a cross between excitement and determination; he knew what he was thinking,

_ "To be Hokage; that is my dream!"_

"I'll tell you later tonight." 'That will at least give me time to think of something.'

"Okay, dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later, the Namikaze arrived to the gates of the new Namikaze estate. The compound consisted of three main buildings; the Main family's mansion, the secondary house, and the private onsen/training room.

They entered the Main Mansion and looked around the foyer. Polished marble floors, and deep mahogany walls, with crown molding and bright red accents met them. Twin tables with a polished quartz top stood at two ends of the room, on top of the tables laid two bouquets in ceramic vases. As they headed inward they were met with a house with plenty of space for entertaining, however unlike the foyer the rest of the rooms were unfurnished.

The first room to be set up was the Living Room. Now sitting at the end of the room was the black leather couch with ebony coffee table facing a 56" flat screen television with matching entertainment center. The kitchen now had the high end appliances they purchased.

Minato's room was next. After the bed and dressers were put in; Naruto left Minato to decorate as he saw fit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the newly furnished master bedroom. A mahogany canopy bed, with matching dresser and wardrobe now filled the empty room. He also looked to his photo's he had on him when he went through Kamui.

As he was walking back to Minato's room, he heard quiet sniffling. He peeked around the door to see Minato kneeling in front of his new bed, clutching a photo, and crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Sniff, sniff, I f-finally did it, mom, I found a daddy, he's really great. Y-you would like him, he's a really strong ninja, like you." His eyes traced the features of the person in the photo. A beautiful woman, with strikingly soft blue eyes, was gazing lovingly at the camera, her long blonde hair, flowing into two braided tails, her complexion tan, with subtle hints of make-up.

"I wish you could have met him, mom. He looks just like me, except he has these really cool whiskers. The only thing is that he's really weird. He keeps talking about a fourth wall, and is obsessed with ramen, when we all know sushi is better."

"HEY!" A voice yelled once again breaking him from his thoughts.

"Number one; Sushi is not better; ramen is the food of angels. Number two the fourth wall is a menace to society, and my sole purpose is to destroy it."

Minato smiled at the specialness of his dad. When he looked back at the picture of his mom, Naruto quietly spoke.

"So, that's your mom, huh?"

Minato nodded. "Yeah, she died when I was three; she had a rare disease that ate at her chakra reserves, until there wasn't enough to keep her alive."

"She's very beautiful. You look just like her."

"Yeah, that's what old man Wolf says."

"Who's old man Wolf?"

"He's a guy in a mask like those guys you fought. He helped me out with bullies a few times, he said that he and my mom were friends once."

"Well, he's right. Here, how about we frame this and put it on your table so you can see it every night. How's that?"

Yeah, thanks d-dad." Minato said wiping the last of the tears away.

After framing the photo, Minato climbed into bed, and wrapped the comforter around himself. He looked at his new father and thought about the last thing his mother told him.

_"My precious Minato, forgive me for leaving you, I promise you won't be alone for long, one day you're going to have a family. You're going to have a dad, who will love you, and see what a bright young man you are. When that day comes, you'll see that you will never be alone._

He snuggled tighter into the covers, as Naruto began to tell of his time with the Uzumaki Clan.

And at least for the night, all was right in the Namikaze house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Aaaand Done

(1) This is a line from Mrs. Kitsune's Where the Dad becomes the Son. Read it I give it 2 blades up

So I said it before and I'll say it again.

IIIIIIIII'MMMMM BBBAAAAACCCKKKK

I got back from Alaska three weeks ago from the day I finished this chapter (August 25, 2012)

Man oh man what a trip. Let me tell you, I hated it. I am so glad to be back in the lower forty-eight.

Little piece of advice,

If you hate the cold, like me.

Don't go to Alaska to work on the pipelines.

A bit of sage wisdom from your friend SpiritualSaber86

SpiritualSaber86: So what did you think?

Sarutobi: I thoroughly enjoyed it.

SpiritualSaber86: R-really?

Sarutobi: Yes, I really felt like you honed in on the sadness Minato feels when thinks about his mother, I also love your descriptive wording. You have really captured my attention.

SpiritualSaber86: You found nothing you didn't like, at all.

Sarutobi: No l enjoyed it all. I have nothing but positive things to say.

SpiritualSaber86: Man, you're even worse than Buzz Killington.

MY FINAL THOUGHT

Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the world together.

Remember until Bob Barker kicks the bucket; have your pets spayed or neutered

**godnatt alla**


End file.
